


Fred's First Time

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Angelus/Fred, Wesley/Cordelia <br/>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus is doing depraved things to Fred for her first time on the internet feeds.  <br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; whipping; torture, noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fred's First Time

Angelus was working on focusing the camera properly. As he did, he spoke into the microphone for the benefit of the subscribers. "We have a new attraction for you today, friends. This here is Winnifred and it's her first time being fucked and tortured on camera. Her first time being tortured period, so a torment virgin. She's been the behind-the-scenes genius building these wonderful devices and in fact she built the one we're using today. Hope you all enjoy her as much as I'm going to." He panned over. "Cordelia isn't left out of the fun, fellas, we'll have a secondary cam on her, because she gets to watch the action on the main stage and ride the fucking machine there while we work on Winnifred here. Also, action fans, our newest painslut Faith will be back this afternoon and ready for more. We're taking requests on implements to be used on her so add your votes and suggestions in her forum. She can really take the abuse, so be creative." 

He panned the camera back to Fred. She was impossibly tightly corseted, her waist crushed down to tiny proportions, making it hard for her to breathe. Her legs were clad in ballet boots and bent, bound so that her heels touched her shapely ass. They were also tightly bound to each other, and her knees crammed into a padded rest that held her body upright. Her arms were bound into a cradle harness behind her, each bent at the elbow before being strapped in. Her long neck was forced even more upright than usual by a severe posture collar, and her mouth was held open wide with a huge scorpion gag. "Now little Fred here gets her debut in stages, my friends. Today it's her mouth, as you can see the rest of her is pretty hard to get a cock in, though the nasty little three prong vibrator is working hard on her ass, cunt, and clit already." 

Fred whined and whimpered as Angelus spoke. She was being driven hard by the vibrators and Angelus toyed with the controls, which made things move and twist inside her. Despite her pain, the wicked work of the vibrators had her nipples hard and this drew Angelus' attention. He pulled out a pair of Japanese clover clamps and pulled out one of her nipples, drawing it away from her body. She squealed in pain as he let the clamp attach onto the delicate and sensitive nipple, and then he let the nipple spring back, drawing another gasp and squeal. He repeated this on the other nipple. "Listen to those lovely noises, fellas. She's very responsive and not all battle-hardened like our Cordelia there. Quality pain being experienced by this unwilling little lovely." He lifted the chain between them and pulled, tightening the clamps down on her nipples and making her scream. 

"There it is, the first scream. Certainly not going to be her last today, is it fellas? Ok, time for some audience participation. Click on your screens now to vote for whipping or shoving my cock down her throat first." Angelus waited a few minutes, amusing himself by pulling on the clamps and working the controls of the vibrators. "Aaand the votes are in. Seems the audience wants to see you choke on my big cock right now, Fred. And we always want to give the audience what they want." 

Fred whimpered. She would have shaken her head if she could but the posture collar didn't allow for much movement. Wesley snapped a flogger down on Cordelia's ass when she tried to close her eyes. "Watch," he whispered. "Or you get an extra-long session in the shocker instead of a rest this afternoon." Cordelia keened and forced her eyes open to watch Fred's degradation. 

Angelus stroked his cock and moved over, though honestly it needed little encouragement. Just the thought of violating that sweet little mouth was enough to spur him on. "Been thinking about this for a long while," he groaned as he gripped Fred's head and pushed his cock into her wide-open mouth. The gag had been especially made to accommodate him, and as a result poor Fred's mouth was forced obscenely wide. He began to thrust in and out, giving her no time to adjust. He just laughed as she began to gag and thrust harder. 

After a short while she did manage to take him without gagging, so of course he pushed into her throat. "Deep throat time now boys," he said, and held in place. "Of course she can't breathe with my cock in like this. Watch, she'll start struggling soon." 

Angelus looked down as she began to pull and struggle, her lungs burning, before he finally let her breathe. "We're just in the first hour now, guys, invite all your friends. Fred here will be getting tortured for the next three hours. A light day for her first, because tomorrow comes her cunt and day after that her ass. And if you have a custom scenario you can place special requests, if we like it you may see it here." 

Angelus looked down at the gasping Fred. "Isn't she beautiful like this? Shouldn't more women be at my mercy? Hey, fellas, you have a special someone you're wanting to have a session with me, leave your contact information for me privately and we'll see what we can do..." 

Fred just screamed as he pulled again on her nipple clamps and then it was muffled again as he thrust into her throat. "How long do you think she can last doing this before she passes out? Don't worry, we'll revive her like we always do with Cordelia. You always get value here on EvilVampireTorture.com...."


End file.
